Sparkling Blue Eyes
by Victoria Black-Lupin
Summary: Segundo lugar no I Challenge S/R.“Às vezes simplesmente esquecia quem eram os donos das órbitas retratadas, e elas jaziam ali, enormes e multicoloridas, presas a um fundo vazio. Como se fossem cofres sem chaves ou enigmas sem solução”. Scorpius/Rose


Disclaimer: Salvo algumas exceções, os lugares e personagens aqui citados não pertencem a mim. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos.

* * *

"_My heart is yours  
It's you that I hold on to  
That's what I do (…)_

_Yeah, I saw sparks"_

_**Sparks - Coldplay**_

**

* * *

**

**Sparkling Blue Eyes**

Desde que Scorpius Malfoy se entendia por gente, fazia parte da rotina de Astoria escolher uma tela, pincéis e palheta, e sentar-se na varanda, em uma cadeira que só ela usava, para pintar.

Não se lembrava de não ter estado junto a ela durante todas as tardes em que aquele costume se repetia. Ele sentava-se no chão, sempre à frente dela, fitando-a fascinado, admirando toda a minúcia e concentração que sua mãe empenhava durante as duas longas horas que passava ali. Os desenhos nem sempre eram do que estivesse à frente dela. Podiam ser rabiscos difusos que ele não entendia, mas que aprendera a chamar de abstrato, ou retratos do próprio Scorpius em diferentes ocasiões. Às vezes, tocando piano, outras lendo um livro ou abrindo os presentes de Natal.

- Você é o que eu mais gosto de pintar, sabia? – Astoria falou ao filho, dando um beijo em sua testa. Depois, mostrou a ele um retrato de um garoto loiro e de rosto jovial e alegre se olhando no espelho. Era ele próprio. Quando olhava o quadro, sua impressão era de que realmente via seu reflexo ali. Scorpius achou tão engraçado, que sempre que olhava a pintura na parede de seu quarto, ria sozinho, exatamente como fazia o menino do retrato.

Quando foram ao Beco Diagonal, em busca de novas telas, o vendedor da loja de arte mostrou a Scorpius alguns lápis aquarela, e contou que eram mágicos. Ao virarem apenas uma ponta mínima pelo desgaste, se renovavam, cresciam novamente. "Como uma fênix", disse o homem. Aquele detalhe foi o que fascinou o menino, até o momento desinteressado da conversa. Ao olhá-los novamente, porém, sentiu sua animação abrandar: só havia três cores diferentes.

- Por que só amarelo, vermelho e azul? – perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas com desconfiança.

- Você pode encontrar todas as outras cores imagináveis com estas aqui. – O vendedor ergueu os três lápis. - Pode encontrar até cores que nunca viu antes. É só misturá-los.

O homem puxou um pedaço de papel e fez um círculo com um vermelho. Depois, pegou um pincel com a ponta úmida e passou sobre a cor, fazendo com que virasse tinta. Repetiu o procedimento com um círculo amarelo e, ao misturar a tinta vermelha seca, formou-se uma mancha alaranjada.

- E isso é só um pouco do que você pode encontrar – falou o homem, divertido diante do espanto de Scorpius.

Astoria não hesitou em comprar o que o filho pedira, embora imaginasse que seria somente outro capricho do menino. Como os mil brinquedos que ganhava no Natal ou em seus aniversários, Scorpius se cansaria e os lápis seriam deixados de lado. Esse foi seu primeiro pensamento. O tempo, porém, provou o contrário.

Um dia após a ida ao Beco Diagonal, Scorpius pediu à mãe uma tela, como as que ela usava diariamente. A cena que começou a se repetir todos os dias, Narcissa descreveu como "adorável": Astoria pincelando seus quadros, com a tela apoiada em um rodapé alto, e Scorpius logo ao lado, com seus três lápis, em um rodapé pequeno, ajustado para a altura dele. Um mês se passara, e o menino continuava vidrado naquilo. Draco ainda tentava fazer com que ele se interessasse por quadribol, ensinando-o a jogar e contando ao filho como era bom ser o apanhador da Sonserina, nos tempos de colégio. Scorpius, porém, parecia mais enfadado a cada tentativa.

No Natal seguinte, ganhou uma vassoura, o modelo mais recente e caro. Fingiu contentamento, para agradar ao pai, mas ao tentar levantar vôo, não mostrou nenhuma habilidade com o instrumento. Astoria apenas observou com contida aflição a agonia do filho. Mas ao ver o marido se impacientar e gritar, ficou furiosa. Foi até Scorpius e puxou-o pela mão, levando-o para o jardim, ao lugar onde pintavam juntos. Disse a Draco que os seguisse. Em silêncio, conjurou os três lápis do filho, a tela, os pincéis úmidos e o rodapé. Levantou o garoto, para que ele se sentasse no banco alto.

- Não entendi sua intenção – falou Draco, com rispidez, para a esposa. Scorpius fitou a mãe, à beira das lágrimas, como se perguntasse o que fazer a seguir, mas ela apenas respondeu com um olhar encorajador. O menino arriscou seus traços infantis de sempre.

- Minha intenção é mostrar que é disso que ele gosta – retrucou a mulher, no mesmo tom. – E é isso que ele vai fazer, se quiser!

Scorpius podia ouvir os dois discutindo aos sussurros. Continuou desenhando, fingindo que os ignorava.

- Eu não me importo que ele goste de desenho. Só quero que se interesse por coisas que tragam o façam ganhar um pouco de respeito dos colegas, quando ele for para Hogwarts.

- Existem outras "coisas respeitáveis" que ele pode fazer além de ficar atrás de bola voadora!

Scorpius ouviu o pai se afastar a passos duros, sem responder ao comentário da esposa. Ele finalmente se virou, a tempo de ver Draco entrando em casa, e a mãe parada, com as mãos na cintura, olhando o marido com desagrado. Quando se voltou para o filho, porém, sua expressão se suavizou.

- Continue – disse ela, abraçando o menino. Scorpius fixou seus olhos azuis nos castanhos dela, que agora se voltavam para a tela. Pareceram mais bonitos naquele momento do que em qualquer outro antes. Talvez fossem os raios de sol que batiam em seu rosto, mas ele os via bem no fundo. Podia ver o próprio reflexo, como no espelho da figura que a mãe lhe dera anteriormente. Era o que expressavam naquele momento que os deixava tão belos.

Muitos anos mais tarde, ele perceberia que a pintura do espelho, onde fora retratado de forma tão infantil, eram o reflexo dos olhos de sua mãe. A mesma coisa que ele enxergara, ao ver-se nos olhos dela, estaria para sempre naquela tela. Agora, porém, usando o pensamento de uma criança de sete anos, ele achava que descobrira o segredo de toda a perfeição do mundo: os olhos.

Scorpius passou a desenhar olhos e olhares, da forma que os via. Não precisava sempre de um corpo e um rosto. Às vezes simplesmente esquecia quem eram os donos das órbitas retratadas, e elas jaziam ali, enormes e multicoloridas, presas a um fundo vazio. Como se fossem cofres sem chaves ou enigmas sem solução.

A parte mais desafiadora era encontrar a cor exata das íris. Esquecia-se do tempo enquanto testava diversas combinações diferentes com os três lápis aquarela, mas sempre achava exatamente o que queria e dava a si mesmo a satisfação de terminar um trabalho. Aprendera com a mãe a desenhar pessoas e paisagens, porém sempre voltava a trabalhar nos olhos de estranhos, que lhe tomavam mais tempo e dedicação do que os de conhecidos. Com o tempo, Scorpius foi se aperfeiçoando até atingir o que o próprio definiu como perfeição pessoal. Draco nunca elogiou nenhum quadro, nem mesmo o que o filho fizera dos olhos azuis do pai.

Chegado o tempo de ir para Hogwarts, o interesse de Scorpius pelos olhos que gostava de pintar abrandou. Comprou os livros e mergulhou nos estudos, esperando receber ao menos um olhar de aprovação de Draco. Não obteve sucesso, mas descobriu de quais matérias gostava, e sua vontade de pintar ficou mais e mais reduzida. Começava alguns desenhos e depois os deixava incompletos, de lado. Só sentiu o antigo impulso de antes voltar, quando encontrou um par de olhos diferente de todos os outros que já vira antes.

Houvera achado, com os lápis, todos os tons possíveis de azul. Conhecia vários, e tempos após achar que já chegara ao limite deles, encontrou o azul-escuro dos olhos de Rose Weasley.

Foram muitas tentativas frustradas. Scorpius se perguntava o que havia naqueles olhos que lhe tirava a calma. Os lápis pareciam não se ajustar mais às suas mãos como antes, não eram tão úteis. Ao tentar quebrá-los, porém, voltavam a crescer, como se compartilhassem da vontade do dono de pintar. O menino sempre achara que todas as tonalidades do mundo estavam em suas mãos, mas agora não achava um simples azul-escuro. Desenhava e desenhava, mas os olhos nunca ficavam como os dela.

Durante as aulas com a Grifinória, ele procurava o olhar de Rose, mas ela não correspondia. Estava sempre focada em outra coisa. Albus já percebera a atenção do amigo em sua prima, e não estava satisfeito com aquilo, embora só demonstrasse seu desgosto com olhares tortos e ocasionais cutucões no ombro.

Ter entrado para a Sonserina não afastara Albus da prima. Scorpius percebera, porém, que seu amigo se esforçava para mantê-lo o mais distante possível da menina, e fazia o mesmo com ela, quando Rose demonstrava querer se aproximar dos dois. Com a intervenção constante dele, não trocavam mais que cumprimentos atravessados, e vez por outra um sorriso tímido. Aqueles únicos gestos eram o que o encorajava a seguir com suas tentativas de retratar os olhos dela.

- Esses olhos são meus? – perguntou Albus, em um dia qualquer, enquanto estavam na biblioteca. O loiro assentiu com a cabeça. Agora arriscava olhos que não o atraíssem em nada. Assim, quem sabe, o azul de Rose fosse se tornando gradativamente mais desinteressante.

Os exames finais se aproximavam, fazendo com que a biblioteca ficasse permanentemente lotada. Fosse dia ou noite, o lugar estava sempre apinhado de alunos apreensivos, todos estudando juntos em volta de mesas cheias de livros. Os únicos que pareciam indiferentes à ansiedade predominante, eram Scorpius e Albus, que dividiam uma mesa afastada, onde jaziam apenas a tela de Scorpius e um livro que Albus fingia ler. De repente, o ruído surdo de uma pilha de livros caindo sobre a mesa os sobressaltou. Era Rose.

- Estou me sentando aqui, pode ser? – pediu ela, no que mais parecia um aviso.

Albus ficou lívido ao vê-la sorrir de lado para Scorpius.

- Tem um monte de mesas vagas pela biblioteca! – disse ele. Rose, porém, não se alterou.

- Não, não tem. Olhe em volta. Há alunos sentados até no chão. – Ela abriu o livro de História da Magia. – Além do mais, eu pensei que essa seria uma boa oportunidade para estudarmos juntos. Você sempre diz que é ótimo me ter por perto, nessas horas.

Albus pareceu sem resposta diante da acusação. Olhou de Scorpius para Rose com visível desagrado e falou mal-humorado:

- Já que é assim, vou buscar uns livros ali. Quer vir comigo?

Ela ergueu os olhos do que estivera lendo.

- Não – respondeu. – Você não consegue ir sozinho até a estante?

O garoto fez menção de protestar, mas saiu pisando duro. Scorpius se viu sozinho com Rose, talvez pela primeira vez na vida. A biblioteca começou a girar.

- Albus é tão tolo – falou ela, vendo o primo se afastar. Ocasionalmente, o garoto olhava para trás, esperando flagrá-los em alguma situação embaraçosa.

- Ele tem ciúmes de você – respondeu Scorpius, sem fitá-la. Continuava vidrado na tela, agora contornando as pálpebras de Albus.

- Antes fosse só comigo – prosseguiu Rose. – Uma vez, quando éramos pequenos, Lily falou que queria trocá-lo por mim e Albus passou uma semana sem me dirigir a palavra, como se uma criança de quatro anos devesse ser levada a sério. Apesar de que até hoje, ela diz isso de vez em quando.

Rose deu uma risada breve e descontraída, mas Scorpius riu como se aquela a coisa mais hilária que já escutara na vida. Poderia rir à toa durante todo o tempo em que estivesse próximo a ela. A menina achou engraçado o jeito exagerado com que ele riu, e gargalhou alto. Várias cabeças irritadas se viraram para ela. Scorpius riu de novo, embora sua risada fosse mais baixa e chamasse menos atenção que a de Rose.

Instantes depois, enquanto enxugava os olhos, Rose perguntou:

- Então, você gosta mesmo de olhos? – Ela indicou com a cabeça o quadro sobre a mesa. – Já tinha ouvido falar sobre seus desenhos, mas não entendia muito bem do que se tratavam. Você desenha bem, aliás.

Ele tentou pensar em algo gentil para replicar, mas nada lhe veio à mente. Rose insistiu.

- O que te atrai neles?

No momento em que Scorpius levantou o olhar da tela, para respondê-la, viu-se refletido nas íris azuis da ruiva. Nunca estivera tão próximo como naquele momento.

- Olhos dizem tudo sobre uma pessoa – falou, finalmente. – Dizem que são...

-... a janela da alma – Rose completou, com um sorriso. – Eu gosto de pensar que são. O que meus olhos te dizem?

Scorpius achou que teria infinitas respostas para aquela pergunta, mas ficou surpreso consigo mesmo ao constatar que não tinha. Antes que ele pudesse dizer isso a ela, porém, a menina prosseguiu:

- Você faria um desenho meu? De corpo inteiro?

O garoto franziu a testa, surpreso com o pedido repentino. Ela se justificou:

- Acho que as paredes do meu quarto estão meio vazias.

Rose apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, esperando uma resposta. Scorpius sorriu.

- Acho até que já sei qual será sua pose.

- Sério? – Ela abriu um largo sorriso para ele. – Nossa, obrigada.

- Talvez vá demorar um pouco.

- Sem problemas. Leve o tempo que quiser.

Viram Albus voltando com dois livros debaixo do braço, ainda com o mesmo olhar de desagrado com o qual deixara a mesa. Rose foi recolhendo os livros espalhados e jogou a mochila nas costas. Antes de sair, virou-se para Scorpius e disse:

- Na verdade, seria até bom que você demorasse. Assim teremos uma desculpa para nos falarmos sempre.

Ela lhe deu uma piscadela discreta, enquanto acenava para o primo. Albus balançou a cabeça em desaprovação.

- Louca. E acha que eu não percebi vocês dois flertando...

Scorpius tentou se justificar, mas o amigo o interrompeu.

- Sinceramente? Vou deixar isso acontecer. Aparentemente, não há nada que eu possa fazer para impedir.

Ele sorriu, dando-se por vencido e abriu os livros que trouxera. Scorpius olhou para a tela onde estivera desenhando os olhos de Albus, e a colocou de lado. Precisaria de uma outra o mais rápido possível. Uma em tamanho grande, a melhor que encontrasse, Afinal, Rose Weasley queria um desenho. E Scorpius Malfoy, apesar de não acreditar em sinais, achava que, se acreditasse, aquele seria um dos bons.

Não fora difícil desenhá-la. Conseguiu encontrar o tom exato dos cabelos castanho-acobreados, assim como prendê-los na trança que ela usava quase que diariamente. O mesmo sorriso, o jeito exato com o que ela apoiara a cabeça nas mãos, naquele dia, na biblioteca. O dilema dos olhos, porém, continuava. As duas íris vazias destoavam do colorido do desenho. Embora houvesse completado o quadro em uma semana, havia um mês que se justificava para Rose. Albus estava muito mais propenso a dividir a atenção da prima com o amigo, agora, então ela passava muito mais tempo com os dois, e Scorpius passou a conhecê-la realmente. Rose era, de fato, uma amiga.

Em uma noite qualquer, enquanto estavam no dormitório, Albus encontrou o amigo encarando as íris vazias da Rose do quadro. Ele já dissera a Scorpius que passasse um azul comum, mas este retrucava que não ficaria do jeito que gostaria. Tendo desistido de dar sugestões, Albus apenas recomendou que ele entregasse a Rose no dia de seu aniversário, que seria em uma semana.

- E pare de se lamentar por um par de olhos – falou, enquanto entrava debaixo das cobertas. – Pode acreditar, Rose não vai odiar o desenho se você pintar os olhos de azul-claro ou qualquer outro azul que você conheça. Na verdade, talvez ela nem repare nisso.

Scorpius repassou em sua mente toda a cena da biblioteca. Qual seria mistura daquele azul? O que havia nos olhos de Rose que ele tanto queria encontrar e não achava?

Na manhã seguinte, talvez porque tivesse sonhado ou recebido um sinal no qual sequer acreditava, ele sabia a resposta.

Ironicamente, o papel de presente usado por Lily Potter era azul. Ele não se lembrava de ter escolhido a cor quando pediu a ela que embrulhasse o quadro, mas era como se a própria tivesse entendido o resultado final.

- Que droga de desenho – falou ela, quando Scorpius lhe mostrou. O garoto cruzou os braços, irritado.

- Você achou ruim, então?

- Não, é que eu realmente achei que o presente que eu comprei seria o melhor de todos – respondeu ela, enrolando o quadro em papéis e fitas. O garoto sentiu crescer sua simpatia por Lily.

- Será que Rose vai gostar? – ele perguntou.

- Ficou doido? Essa é a declaração não-verbal de amor mais romântica que eu já vi. – Ela entregou o embrulho para Scorpius. – Se bem conheço Rose, ela vai amar.

Caminhou rapidamente na direção do lago, temendo que o otimismo que a conversa com Lily despertara nele se acabasse. Albus tinha prometido atrair a prima para lá, com a desculpa de dar o próprio presente a ela. Scorpius chegou a tempo de escutar:

- Nossa, eu quebra-cabeças de três mil peças? Obrigada.

Ele prendeu o riso, percebendo um forçado contentamento na voz de Rose. Ambos os primos se viraram ao escutar passos, e Albus sorriu.

- Bem, tenho que ir. Rosie, prometo estudar até morrer.

A garota, porém, já não prestava atenção. Mantinha o olhar fixo no pacote que Scorpius trazia consigo, já sabendo que se tratava do quadro que pedira.

- Feliz aniversário – falou o rapaz, estendendo o presente para ela.

Rose puxou o laço, sorridente. Ansioso, Scorpius passou a mão pelos cabelos longos, enquanto ela analisava o retrato.

- E então? – ele perguntou. Rose encarava impassível o desenho. Ele esperou alguma reação. A menina tomou fôlego, como se tivesse passado alguns instantes sem respirar, e disse:

- É perfeito.

Ela abriu um sorriso para o garoto, e Scorpius correspondeu, verdadeiramente satisfeito.

- E os olhos, eu...

- Os olhos estão exatamente como deveriam estar – disse ela, ainda com o olhar fixo no quadro. – Essa é a declaração...

-... não-verbal de amor mais linda que você já viu? – completou.

Os dois riram. Rose apertou o quadro contra si, e falou:

- Acho que isso leva ao meu presente.

Ela selou demoradamente os lábios nos dele. Ao separarem-se, ficou esperando uma reação, do mesmo jeito que Scorpius fizera ao entregar-lhe o quadro. O menino franziu o cenho.

- Está errado.

Rose pareceu ligeiramente desapontada.

- Bem, eu nunca fiz isso antes.

- Está errado. No seu aniversário, sou eu quem deve dar o presente.

Ele a puxou mais para perto, pela cintura, e colocou os lábios entre os dela. Ainda que os dois parecessem desorientados, Scorpius achava que dificilmente teria trinta segundos tão bons outra vez na vida.

As três colegas de quarto de Rose, assistiram enquanto ela colocava o quadro na parede próxima à sua cama. Ninguém perguntou sobre a ausência de cor nos olhos, mas Bevin Theobald não pôde refrear uma dúvida:

- Por que há um garoto desenhado dentro das suas íris?

Rose sorriu, vendo o desenho de Scorpius refletido em seus olhos. Não precisava de cor nenhuma. Estavam exatamente como deveriam estar.

Afinal, castanhos, verdes ou azuis, era sempre nos olhos que residia o segredo de toda a perfeição do mundo.


End file.
